When Robbie Met Jess
by Kaylah Felker
Summary: I did some editing. After Robbie breaks up with Kim, he winds up getting a crush on Travis's beautiful cousin, Jess. Soon, Robbie and Jess get involved and end up doing something that could wreck their relationship with each other and Travis.


Disclaimer: Okay, this is my first fic and I just wanna say that I do_** not**_ own RFR! If I did, Robbie would be my husband and we'd have a whole lot of kids together. Tee-he.

It was Friday morning and Robbie, Lily, Ray, Parker, and Meghan were walking to Mickey's. Ray had his arm wrapped around Lily's shoulder, Parker was teasing Robbie about a kiss him and Kim had shared earlier and Meghan was just keeping to herself as usual.

"Robbie, you looked so desperate to get your tongue in her mouth!" Parker teased.

"Oh, shut-up Parker! You're gross!" retaliated Robbie, playfully hitting his friend.

Lily wondered, "Where is Kim anyways, Robbie?"

Robbie shrugged, "She's at a meeting with some college guy to see what colleges she should go to."

"Funny," Ray thought out loud. "That seems to be her answer for everything!"

Robbie turned and glared at his best friend. "That's not true, Ray! She may be different now, but she still needs to get an education!"

"Okay," Ray replied.

"You know, this would probably be a little more interesting if Travis was still here," said Lily. Everyone had to agree.

"I know. I still think about him every day," Parker replied.

Parker had started dating Travis a little while before the school year was over. They were a pretty cute couple and Parker seemed to bring out the fun side of Travis. It had been about almost a month since Travis had left Roscoe for Hong Kong and everything was still weird. For one thing, they didn't hear anyone quoting Buddha every ten minutes and Ray wasn't retaliating. They missed him and they wished the whole Hong Kong thing had been a dream and Travis would be waiting for them at Mickey's.

Ironically, that's exactly what they walked into their favourite coffee shop to find out.

"TRAVIS!" everyone exclaimed running to brown, spiky-haired boy sitting with three other kids. Lots of hugs and high-fives went around and Parker even shared a kiss with Travis.

"What are you doing here Swami?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were in Hong Kong!" Robbie chimed in.

"Well, there was an accident and my parents were killed," Travis said trying to fight back tears. His friends surrounded him in comfort.

"So," he continued, wiping away tears. "The police looked up a record of my closest living relatives and they found a file for my Uncle Isador, or Izzy, and Aunt Katherine Lopez, so here I am."

"Hey Trav!" a tall, brown-haired boy with a muscular physique shouted to him. "You gonna introduce us or what!"

"Oh right!" Travis jumped. "Guys, these are my cousins Kevin, Marcus, we call him Markey, and Jessica, or Jess. Guys, these are my friends Robbie, Lily, Ray, Meghan, and my girlfriend, Parker."

"Oh!" Kevin teased. "Travis has a girlfriend!"

"Oh, grow up Kevin!" Markey said to his brother in disgust. At that moment, Robbie's cell phone started ringing.

"One moment," he said holding up his finger and answering his phone. "Hello…oh, hey Kim…what? ...Oh. I see…No, no. It's okay. I'll be fine…okay, bye." He pressed end on his cell phone and tried not to look upset.

"Hey Robbie, how are things with Kim?" Travis said with a smile.

"They're not," Robbie said, his voice about to break. "Kim just broke up with me."

"Oh my god! That's horrible!" a female voice exclaimed in empathy. Robbie turned to face a young girl with short, dark hair, bright, brown eyes, a perfectly shaped nose, an ovular face, with thick, full lips that seemed kissable. She had an amazing figure and was nicely defined. While looking at her, she seemed to be glowing. She was beautiful and Robbie forgot all about Kim once he saw her. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," she said and Robbie couldn't help but hug her back. He noticed her backbone was nicely defined and she was very strong for her size. He shivered when her hands started rubbing his back. Travis stepped forward and gently pulled the angel back which made Robbie wanna cry.

"You'll have to excuse Jess," Travis said with his hands on her small shoulders. "She gets very sympathetic when people are hurt and she can't help herself." Robbie looked at Jess give him a smile and her teeth twinkled.

"I'm sorry if the hug was a little strange for you," she said. "I really hate seeing people upset." At that moment, Robbie wanted to grab her and pull her into a passionate kiss for being so amazingly kind, but he just smiled back at her.

"It's alright Jess," he said after he found his voice. Oh God, he hoped she didn't see him drooling! Apparently she didn't because her gorgeous smile had grown bigger and a lot more beautiful. At first, Robbie was a little worried that he might be on the rebound from Kim, but he couldn't help but appreciate how incredible Jess was. At that moment, Robbie started to realize he had a crush on her.

_Well, that's the first chapter of my story. Please don't give me any flames because I'm very sensitive. If it's not that good, it will get better. I promise._


End file.
